stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Sidebars
I'm finally getting around to tackling the sidebar templates, preparing to make them part of the site-wide CSS. As an experiment for others to view, I made a couple tweaks to and ... small caps in the header, and the borders should now be completely black. (Not sure what it looks like in IE; I use Firefox.) What d'y'all think? Like it this way, or the old way? --SasorizaA•T 08:47, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :I think I like that white filled box on the Starbase one. Looks sharp. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 14:03, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::Do you want the fan fiction title (series title) left justified? -- Sneg Admin•Talk 18:49, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :(moved Tim's comment here from Template talk:FanFic Info) Shouldn't the name field be centered? It's not showing up that way on pages like . --TimPendragon 18:44, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :Yes, it should be. It's centered for me. Are you using Internet Explorer? --SasorizaA•T 18:57, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::Come up as "left justified" on my netscape. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 19:02, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::I'm using Firefox, and it's on the left for me. --TimPendragon 19:03, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Hmm. I'm using Firefox too and it looks perfect for me. Have you changed your personal CSS settings since you registered? What size monitor do you use? I've checked it on both 800 and 1024, and I don't see anything wrong. But my personal CSS is entirely blank as well. If someone has custom settings, it might interfere... but even then, it shouldn't. Try refreshing/purging your cache? --SasorizaA•T 19:07, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::::No custom settings. But I just logged out and in again, and it looks fine now (the blue wasn't showing up either, before). Must have been some odd kind of cache issue. --TimPendragon 19:09, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::You and those cache issues... ;) --SasorizaA•T 19:11, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yup - me too - must have been a cache issue. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 19:14, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::On my home computer, and three or four different terminals at work, no less... sigh... --TimPendragon 19:12, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Okay. So, are you guys okay with the two-toned blue header, or did you prefer the previous gray/black? --SasorizaA•T 19:18, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :The blue looks good to me. :-) --TimPendragon 19:20, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::Good to me too. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 19:21, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Okay. If anyone's ever unhappy with a change, don't be afraid to let me know. I'm here to please. --SasorizaA•T 19:22, 4 December 2006 (UTC) In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing that become the default color scheme across the wiki. --TimPendragon 19:31, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :The blue, and/or the gray/black/white as well...? --SasorizaA•T 19:32, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::The blue, or a blue/gray combo. Though I'm not necessarily speaking only of sidebars. The bland black/white page layout is a little...plain and boring...compared to Memory Alpha. --TimPendragon 19:35, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::::BTW, you can customize your stylesheet, if the common theme doesn't suit you. Just go to your user page and in the address bar, after "User:TimPendragon", type /monobook.css. Currently there's nothing there, but you can copy MA's stylesheet if you like, or any wiki's, then tweak it to taste. (Although it might not look the same over the ads.) --SasorizaA•T 22:13, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::Maybe make the actual pages "grayish"? Since the Expanded Universe/fandom realms color in those "gray" areas of the Trek mythos? (wooo, that almost sounds like I put thought into that) -- Sneg Admin•Talk 20:38, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Did the little whirly propeller go 'round on your cap? ::::If you recall, we discussed this before and you said you didn't like gray. Make up my mind. :P --SasorizaA•T 21:33, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Anymore thoughts on this? --TimPendragon 20:35, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Are there supposed to be? Or were you just wanting to close the thread. 20:42, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, are we going to leave things the way they are, or modify the "look" of the wiki? I don't know if a decision's been reached. --TimPendragon 18:06, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::The consensus impression I've gotten is that everyone's happy with it the way it is. (Everyone who responded, that is.) 02:42, 8 February 2007 (UTC)